Ne m'en veux pas
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Pourquoi c'est si dure? Un Malfoy n'est pas sensé aimer, et c'est peut-être le problème. Aimer.


_Oui trois OS de suite !! Un énorme merci a Yebekka pour ses corrections !! Je ne la remercierais jamais assez !! Alors voila un OS un peu triste. En italic c'est les paroles de la chanson " Ne m'en veux pas" de Marie-Hélène Thibert. En normal c'est Drago qui parle, et en gras, c'est Harry_

_C'est comme un feu qui ne s'allume pas_

_L'amour entre toi et moi _

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Potter. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

_C'est un jeu perdu d'avance_

On l'a su dès le début que ça ne marcherait pas. Du moins, moi je le savais. Je ne peux pas aimer.

_C'est comme l'eau qui coule entre les doigts_

Mon cœur est une pierre, tu le savais pourtant non ? Tu sais ce que je suis, tu l'as toujours su.

_Restons-en là, juste un faux pas de danse_

Tout s'arrête ici, sinon tout va déraper pire que cela ne l'est maintenant. Tu vas avoir mal, et je ne veux pas que tu aies mal. Non Potter, ne fait pas ça…

_Même si c'est malgré toi_

Ne pleure pas, sèche-moi ces larmes, je t'en pris… Ne fais pas ça, non… Je t'en pris, je sais que tu as mal, Potter…

_Ne m'en veux pas _

Je t'en pris, ne m'en veux pas.

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire que je t'aime_

Tu ne sais pas à quelle point je voudrais te dire que je t'aime, que tout va bien, que tout est rose. J'aimerais te le dire, il faut me croire, il faut tellement que tu me crois…

_Pouvoir t'aimer quand même_

Tu sais quelle a été mon éducation. Bien sûr, je suis aux camps de la lumière, mais ça ne s'oublie pas. Mon père a fait de moi un être sans cœur, sans le pouvoir d'aimer. Touche mon cœur, tu sais à quel point il est glacé.

_Ne m'en veux pas_

Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de chien battu, je n'y peux rien.

_J'aimerais tellement te voire comme toi tu me vois_

Je ne suis pas la personne que tu décris, je ne suis pas cette personne extraordinaire. Pourtant, tu me vois ainsi. Tu m'aimes, tu trouves quelqu'un de spéciale en moi. Ou vois-tu cette personne ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est comme ça. Et crois moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je voudrais vraiment te voir comme toi tu me vois.

_T'aimer mieux que ça  
Mieux que ça _

Crois-le ou non, mais je voudrais t'aimer…

**-Alors aime-moi !**

_C'est une fleur qui ne poussera plus_

Écoute-moi bien ! Ce n'ai pas si Facile !! Si la belette venait te dire de l'aimer, tu l'aimerais parce qu'elle le dit ?! Mais bien sûr que non !

_Comme si tu tirais dessus, je sais je te déçois_

Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes amoureux de moi ! Je voulais que ça ne reste qu'une baise, bordel !!

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais je te déçois, mais tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part ? Pourquoi as-tu ne serait-ce espéré que je t'aime hein ?!

_C'est un oiseau qui ne sait pas voler_

Pourquoi t'avoir fait des putains d'illusion !? POURQUOI ! Ma vie ne sait pas voler, mon cœur ne sait pas aimer, rentre-toi ça dans la tête ! Un Malfoy n'a des sentiments pour personne ! Personne tu entends !?

**-Alors… alors pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aimer….pour…pourquoi ne… ne veux-tu pas… me faire de mal… si… si tu n'as pas de cœur, si… si tu as de sentiments pour personne…**

_  
C'est une porte fermée, que mes clés n'ouvrent pas_

Potter, je… Je ne sais pas… Ne tremble pas comme ça, non, ne tremble pas… Comprends juste que… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Je ne comprends rien !! Seulement… Peut-être bien que j'ai des sentiments mais…

_Et dans ces yeux tu trouveras ce que tu veux  
Ou dans ses bras tout ce que moi je n'ai pas _

Va voir ailleurs, va dans d'autre bras. Dans ses yeux, tu y verras de l'amour. Dans ses bras tu trouveras tout ce que moi je ne peux te donner.

_Tu m'oublieras_

Tu m'oublieras Potter, tu m'oublieras…

-**NON ! Je ne t'oublierai pas !**

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire que je t'aime_

Harry… Bien sûr que si. Je ne t'apporte rien. Que de la douleur. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer…

_Pouvoir t'aimer quand même_

Pouvoir t'aimer quand même…

**-Arrête… Je t'en pris, arrête…**

_Ne m'en veux pas_

**-Fait semblant de m'aimer si tu veux, ou seulement rester avec moi baiser, comme tu dis, mais reste, je t'en pris, reste…**

Je suis désolé Harry, terriblement désolé…

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire que je t'aime_

Je… Je ne peux pas… Tu vas souffrir… Terriblement souffrir…

**-Pas plus que si tu pars ! **

Harry…

_Pardonne-moi_

Je… Mais merde ! Pourquoi c'est si dur hein !? Je ne suis pas supposé ressentir quoi que ce soit !! Rien !!! Alors pourquoi je culpabilise !! Un Malfoy ne culpabilise pas ! Un Malfoy n'aime pas !

**-Apprends à m'aimer Draco…**

_J'aimerais tellement te voire comme toi tu me vois_

Je ne peux pas…

_  
T'aimer mieux que ça _

C'est plus fort que moi, c'est trop gros comme sentiment…

_  
Comme toi  
_

Je voudrais tellement être comme toi…

_C'est comme un feu qui ne s'allume pas_

J'ai une chose à te dire…

_L'amour entre toi et moi _

Une dernière chose à te dire Potter… Harry…

_C'est un jeu perdu d'avance_

Adieu.


End file.
